mashfandomcom-20200216-history
George Lindsey
|birth_place = Fairfield, Jefferson County, Alabama, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = Nashville, Tennessee, U.S. |birthname = George Smith Lindsey |series = M*A*S*H |character = Captain Roy DuPree |episodes = "Temporary Duty" in Season 8 |spouse = Joy Herbert from 1956 - 1991 (divorced) |relatives = 2 children }} George Lindsey (December 17, 1928 - May 6, 2012) appeared as Captain Roy DuPree, a boorish temporarily assigned surgeon from the 8063rd MASH in the Season 6 M*A*S*H TV series episode "Temporary Duty". George is widely recognized to TV viewers for his role as Goober Pyle, which he playe on episodes of The Andy Griffith Show, Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C., Mayberry R.F.D., Hee Haw, and in the 1986 NBC-TV movie special Return to Mayberry. His film appearances include Ensign Pulver, Take This Job and Shove It, Cannonball Run II (with fellow TAGS co-stars Don Knotts and Jim Nabors) and the Disney films The Aristocats, Snowball Express, Charley and the Angel, Robin Hood, Treasure of Matacumbe and The Rescuers. George also played Goober on the pilot episode of the short lived 1971 CBS-TV series "The New Andy Griffith Show" and made frequent appearances on the TV series "Hee-Haw" dressed as Goober. Former Star Trek:TOS TV series star Leonard Nimoy has stated on a TV Land interview that George Lindsey was originally offered the role of Spock on "Star Trek" and that he turned it down. He appeared in the TV reunion specials Andy Griffith Show Reunion and E! True Hollywood Story: Andy of Mayberry. About George George, who was born in Fairfield, a town in Jefferson County, Alabama, graduated from Walker High School there in 1946, and then attended Kemper Military School in Boonville, Missouri. He then attended the University of North Alabama, where he earned a B.A. Degree in bioscience in 1952. After graduating from college he enlisted in the U.S. Air Force and was stationed at Ramey AFB in Puerto Rico. George got a job as a science teacher at Hazel Green High School in Hazel Green, Alabama, while waiting to be accepted by the American Theater Wing in New York City in 1956. After graduating from the American Theater Wing and performing in two Broadway plays, "Wonderful Town" and "All American", he moved to Los Angeles in 1962. He got parts in TV series of the day with bit parts in The Rifleman, The Real McCoys, The Twilight Zone, Daniel Boone, Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, as well as three episodes of The Alfred Hitchcock Hour before he got the role he would become famous for, as "Goober Pyle" on the The Andy Griffith Show. Disney would his talents in a handful of projects, both as comedic support in features and giving vocal life to a few of their animated characters. Interesting Trivia *According to former TAGS co-star Jim Nabors, Lindsey was first considered for the role of Gomer Pyle on The Andy Griffith Show. *TV Land's "Star Trek" (1966) marathon on November 17th, 2006, had comments by the actors. Leonard Nimoy's stunner was that Gene Roddenberry's first choice to play "Spock" was George Lindsey, albeit rather flippantly, intimating that he was not serious about the claim. *Lindsey's autobiography, Goober in a Nutshell, was published in 1995. Personal life George was married to the former JOy Herbert from 1956 to 1991. They have a son George Lindsey Jr., a daughter Camden Jo Lindsey Gardner, and two grandsons. Death Lindsey died on May 6, 2012 in Nashville, Tennessee following a brief unspecified illness. He was 83. He was buried at Oak Hill Cemetery in his hometown of Jasper, Alabama. References External links * * *George Lindsey UNA Film Festival *NYTimes obit. Category:Actors Category:Guest stars